Hit the Floor
by Silverone3
Summary: Harry longs for the one thing he knows he can’t have. Slash


Title: Hit the Floor

By: Silverone3

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff in italics aka the song- I wrote it.

Warning: implied slash

Pairing: H/D

_Never been in love before._

_My heart hit the ground; it hit the floor,_

_Right when you walked in the door._

_It hit the ground; it hit the floor._

I have never been in love before; so how do I know if this is love or not? I just do. I mean I was sitting in the great hall with Ron and Hermoine when you walked in and my heart stopped. It wasn't like I was afraid of you or anything it was more like I was extremely happy to see you, and that blonde head of yours but then you scowled at me and my heart just hit the floor you know; it hit the floor.

_You've always been around, this place._

_You're always up in my face._

_But now your torment's something else;_

_The pain is caused by my own self._

I wonder why I feel the way I do. I mean you've always been here, and it's not like I couldn't notice you; you were always there always up in my face. Poking fun at me and my friendsone of your hobbies; it got really bad; I wanted to kill you. Now I'm tormented by the fact that I really don't want to kill you anymore; it hurts I'd rather kiss you than kill you, now.

_Never been in love before._

_My heart hit the ground; it hit the floor,_

_Right when you walked in the door._

_It hit the ground; it hit the floor._

You're different this year. I think your parents' incarceration had something to do with it. It kinda made you think of who you are and what you're doing. I can see it in the way you handle yourself now.

_My days are spent hating you_

_When you do those things you do_

_But when your face has gone away_

_I wish you had stayed for days and days_

Well you still torment me during the day; though your heart isn't in it but it still makes me want to hate you. Then I end up sitting in the common room or my dormitory and I wish you were there to stay next to me forever.

_Never been in love before._

_My heart hit the ground; it hit the floor,_

_Right when you walked in the door._

_It hit the ground; it hit the floor._

It's just weird, all this, going from hating you to loving you. It scares me that I could be this fickle in my emotions. It feels like I'm going crazy. Hermoine tells me I'm not she says it's normal; but really how could she know? Of course I've told Hermoine. How could I not? It's not like she wouldn't have figured it out eventually. I'm not going to tell Ron though, no matter how many times she tells me I should. I'm not sure how he would take it. He hates you. Then there is the whole fact that you're a guy…

_Your love is more than a diamond worth_

_Cause I've never been loved since my birth_

_Love isn't simple in the least_

_It's been killin' me for weeks and weeks_

I'd do almost anything to get you to return my affections; anything except go to the dark side. I've never really felt pure love since I was a baby, you would have no idea of how much this would me to me…well, maybe you would. I've met your father and he's not the most loving person in the world, very strict obsessed with perfection type: definitely not the type to love, at least not openly. I'm crazy in love, head over heels and it's a killing me. You're the only one who could put a stop to this. The question is: Will you? Please say you will, it's tearing me up inside.

_Never been in love before._

_My heart hit the ground; it hit the floor,_

_Right when you walked in the door._

_It hit the ground; it hit the floor._

Please just put me out of my misery, I don't care if you kills me just do something to stop this…agony.

_Now ever since that fateful day_

_My heart with you've playfully played_

_Not that you even know_

_That my heart hit the ground; it hit the floor_

See it hurts cause even though you don't realize it you're toying with my heartEverything you do and/or say effects me in the weirdest ways. It hurts when I think that you don't love me and never will, but that's just how thing are.

_Never been in love before._

_My heart hit the ground; it hit the floor,_

_Right when you walked in the door._

_It hit the ground; it hit the floor._


End file.
